


Wild Child

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Death Eaters, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marauders' Era, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A serious look into the lives of the young and lesser known hogwarts marauder rivals in their coming of age years.(Non canon compliant, OOC, No war AU, EWE)(Original character: Rainbow Lovegood)





	Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: minor language, talk of sexual content but not explicitly stated, underaged drinking, cheating

*1972 - Hogwarts*

”Narci, if you move your head again I’m gonna yank your hair out!” “Shut it Bella you’re already pulling it out! Im gonna look like an old lady!” “Well your hair’s already white enough...” 

A hard slapping noise and the groaning of two annoyed teenage girls ignited the giggling of a third who was hastily applying a shimmery salmon eyeshadow to the crease of her lid. “You guys realize we have twenty minutes before Lucius and Sev and the others will probably leave us, right?”, she spoke sing songy as she delicately yet quickly blended the glimmering makeup on her eye. The silver haired slapper sitting across from her on the Slytherin dormitory bed playfully rolled her eyes, the older girl standing in front of the bed, menacingly holding a hair brush snarled and continued the assault on the thick mane of hair in front of her.

”Honestly Narcissa, you asked me to make sure your hair was perfect so stop complaining when I get the knots out.” The older girl with the hair brush moved a piece of her own unruly chocolate hair out of her face as the younger blonde getting her head whipped around by a hairbrush rolled her eyes at her sister, the girl applying makeup chuckled. “You two fight like and old married couple” she said with dashes of passive aggressiveness sprinkled in her chirpy voice. Narcissa stuck her tongue out at her. Another yank of the brush prompted Narcissa to crawl over to the other girl on the bed and whip a hand to her stinging scalp. “Ok, Bellatrix, you can go ahead and make sure the boys don’t leave us, I’m gonna let Bo do my makeup.” Bellatrix scoffed and practically sashayed out of the dorm.

Bo, who was now finishing her rosy cosmetic look with a sheer pink lip gloss smirked knowingly at Narcissa as Bellatrix left the room. “You hate wearing makeup to quidditch games, you always get wasted and rub it all off.” “I know, I just needed a break from the demon 7th year-“ Bo huffed out a noise of amusement. “- plus I want to look my absolute best for Lucius tonight for his big game.” “Ooh! Gotta look good for your man, I see!” Narcissa rolled her eyes at the other girl as she grabbed a clean eye brush and dipped into a glittery mint color and began to blend it into Narcissa’s eyelid crease. “So Narci, how are things with you and your future husband?” Bo said with a devilish smirk. Narcissa blushed a deep red and fought back an impish smile. “Better than ever actually! He asked me to go to hogsmead after the game. Alone!” The two girls squealed excitedly, because it’s not everyday your best friend gets asked out by her long time ‘will they won’t they’ crush from 2nd year on. “So does Bella know?” Bo raised an eyebrow. “Hell no. She nearly killed my last crush so I’m just gonna let her and Rudolphus get frisky and happy drunk with you and the others while me and Lucius sneak off from the after party.” Bo nodded in agreement. Bellatrix’s overprotectiveness accounted for several failed courtships for Narcissa over the three’s life at hogwarts. As they continued getting ready the girls reminisced about their last years at the school. How Narcissa first fell for Lucius when they were partners in potions class, or how the two girls got detention for charming Bo’s brother’s gum to stick to the roof of his mouth prompted many giggles and expressions of inside jokery. After the makeup was applied and their outfits were perfectly styled, the girls walked side by side down the long dark steps to the Slytherin common room. Bo had on light wash denim bell bottoms and a sequin covered navy turtleneck so tight that nothing was left to the imagination. Narcissa’s dress was that of a muggle ‘go go dancer’ that matched her house colors perfectly, and it even had accessorized with it sparkling silver knee high boots and an emerald green headband that perfectly brought out the cool icy tones of her platinum hair. The girls both had Slytherin pins adorned on their clothes, and Bo had in earrings with snakes coiled around to make hoops in her ears. Even though Bo was technically a Ravenclaw, the night of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game drew a very clear line of sides that didn’t matter what house the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs were in.

Waiting for the girls in the common room were three boys, and Bellatrix. Two of the guys had long blonde hair mimicking that if Narcissa’s, but one of them had cool grey eyes and was decorated in a Slytherin keeper’s uniform, and the other was dressed to the nines in a flashy cobalt blue and silver zoot suit. The quidditch player smirked at Narcissa’s scandalous attire and the suited male stumbled in obvious drunkness when greeting the two friends. The third male had flat unwashed black hair and a pointed nose. He looked unamused by the entirety of the situation, especially at the intoxicated young man currently hanging on his shoulder singing the Ravenclaw house fight song.

”Wow guys, you couldn’t keep my brother from getting wacked out of his mind during pre game for one night?!” Bo laughed hard as her brother, Xenophilius, slurred the lyrics to their house song and sipped a frothy red beverage from a clear plastic cup. The black haired boy muttered something about how uncontrollable the older Lovegood sibling was on game days, but was quickly interrupted by the booming arrival of another tipsy quidditch player with a mop top of chestnut hair bursting through the doors. “Lucius! My brother! We have one hour before we beat the shit outta Gryffindor, let’s get freaking crazy!” The boy ran over to Lucius and playfully shoved his shoulder and pulled him into a tight and aggressive embrace. Lucius winced and pulled away from the shorter boy. “Well we can’t exactly win if you keep chugging drinks before games Rudolphus, remember last week when you chipped a tooth crashing on your broom trying to make it back to the ground before you puked!” The group erupted in laughter and the brown haired boy sauntered over to Bellatrix and wrapped an arm around her, she seemed rather displeased. “It’s all good, I had my baby to nurse me back to health.” He leaned into kiss her cheek and but she rather hardly slapped his face away from hers and commented on how boozey his breath smelled. Everyone got quiet before Lucius cleared his throat and smiled cheekily, “Well on that note... everyone to the field!” Xenophilius yelled out a cheer and the group headed their way to the outside. Lucius and Narcissa discreetly held hands, and Narcissa shot a very excited look at Bo as they walked too close for air to the quidditch field. Once they got into the Slytherin side of the stands Lucius planted a chaste kiss on Narcissa’s forehead and whispered, “my good luck charm...”, Bellatrix raised and eyebrow at her, but quickly turned her attention to Rudolphus, who’s hand hadn’t left her hip the whole walk to the bleachers. “Do good babe.” She hugged him tightly, he winked at her as he scurried away.  
——————  
*Last ten minutes of the game, Slytherin was beating Gryffindor supremely *

Bo and Narcissa began to yell out chants as they balanced themselves in their tall shoes on the bleachers. Bellatrix was in deep gossip with Severus, the greasy dark haired boy, and Xenophilius had found his way over to Arthur Weasley on the Gryffindor side, and would likely be going to the Gryffindor after party instead of the Slytherin one. Narcissa yelped in celebrations Slytherin scores yet another point, Bo hugged her and the two cupped their hands around their mouth and yelled, “Gryffindor will ache! They’ve been but by a snake!” Several other Slytherins whooped and clapped. Bellatrix and Severus stood up abruptly and walked out of the bleachers, Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Bo, who simply shrugged and returned to the game. 

Bellatrix practically dragged Severus by his nose to the empty girl’s lavatory she was so antsy. She’d been extra grumpy due to an impressive weight on her shoulders she’d been meaning to get rid of for quite a while. Once they reached the bathroom Bellatrix charmed the door locked behind them and Severus scoffed. “You know if you wanted to snog me you could’ve just said so-“ she cut him off by yelling a shut up in her meanest voice possible, he could see that she was truly worried about something by the way her hollowed eyes glasses over and her focus couldn’t seem to find a place to rest upon. She but the inside of her cheek. “We have to talk about last month.” Severus took a deep breath. Oh yeah. That. 

On the train ride over to hogwarts, Bellatrix was ecstatic about finally getting to her seventh year but deeply angry she wasn’t chosen for head girl. Severus was grieving the hope of getting with Lily Evans after an awful fight they’d had which resulted in her getting with his worst enemy James Potter (an admittedly better match considering this was the happiest he’d ever seen her). The two were looking for a way to relieve their shared frustration, so a shared bottle of strong liquor ended up in a loss of clothes and an embarrassing secret. Bellatrix cheated on her boyfriend of two years and technical arranged fiancé with one of his best friends, and Severus had just slept with his best friend’s crush’s crazy sister. The two agreed once they got to the school that this incident was to never be brought up upon punishment of death but once Bellatrix noticed a new sense of constant hunger and morning time vomiting, her worst fear came true.

“I think I’m pregnant.” She started blandly, he nearly fainted. “You can’t be pregnant! This is impossible!” She scoffed at him and threw her hands in the air, “I don’t remember using a contraceptive spell that night so obviously it’s not impossible. Look, I don’t know for sure but after the game I’m going to steal a pregnancy potion from Slughorn’s closet and we’re gonna find out together, got it?!” Severus rubbed his temples, his entire life crashed in front of his eyes, sure Bellatrix was arguably the hottest Black sister, but he could never start a family with her or let alone even go out on a date with her, but if she was pregnant, her father would either have his head on a stick or they’d be married before the next week. “I understand, Bella...” he took a deep breath. “What is it now, Sev.” He looked her straight in the eyes. “Does Rudolphus know.” She could only shake her head no. “Do you have a plan for if this is true?” She but her lip and swallowed hard. “Sev... we both know this is the worst thing to happen to us. We’re teenagers, we have plans for the future and none of them involved each other. If I’m with child... I’m not sure I’ll keep it...” her breath hitched on those last words. He grabbed her chin and made her look him, his eyes were filled with tears and she started to sniffle. The great and scary Bellatrix has fallen. They hugged and left the bathroom in silence.  
——————  
Back at the game, Bo and Narcissa has nearly forgotten the weird abrupt dismissal of Severus and Bellatrix, as they were now carrying a passed out Xenophilius back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Narcissa wipes a stray tear from her cheek. “I can’t believe Lucius ditched me for a Slytherin quidditch kegger in the Forbidden Forest.” Bo looked at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry honey, guys are dumb.” Narcissa shook her head. “I was so dumb to think that such a play boy would go after me, the other Black daughter...” she sighed and stared at the ground. Bo attempted to reassure her she was more than the forgotten daughter. “You’re my best friend and you’re absolutely amazing doll! You’re gorgeous and so good at potions! Your smile is so much prettier than mine and you’re the only one of your siblings that has a chance of making it out of hogwarts alive!” Narcissa couldn’t help but chuckled at Bo’s last comment, between her quick to fight eldest sister and her rebellious younger sister she was definitely the most mild mannered. “I just had this dumb fantasy that we were gonna date these last two years of school and have a huge pureblood wedding and have tiny blonde headed children all named after constellations and-“ Bo laughed at her friends naive fantasy. “Life is crazy honey, the world keeps spinning though.” “I guess that’s true.” 

Once the two reached Bo’s brother’s dorm, Bo went on to the girls room and Narcissa took the long route to the dungeon.She kicked herself for being so naive and dumb, she tried to romanticize whatever arranged marriage her parents would likely put her in over summer, but everything just lead back to Lucius sweeping her off her feet. As she was lost in thought she was startled by someone jumping out and pulling her into a dark hallway. She yelled as she was literally picked up off her feet and spun around. The figure pulled her into the light cast by the moonlight in a window. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of her holding a dark teal rose stripped of every thorn. “Did you really think I’d leave you for a bunch of drunken losers in the woods?” Narcissa gasped and suddenly reached out and smacked his arm as hard as she could. He winced and laughed at the same time. “Ouch! You really are Bella’s blood! I’m sorry I pulled one on you honestly I thought it’d be funny.” He reached out and wiped away her last few tears. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. In their sweet embrace she whispered, “You know you’re an unfunny git... but I like you so now you’re stuck with me.” He chuckled into her neck and leaned up to kiss her cheek. He murmured into her skin, “Wanna go have some fun in Slughorn’s office?” She smirked at him, “Of course, darling.” Her voice was unusually seductive and soft. He picked her up by her waist and she giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist. He shushed her and cautiously looked around the corner for teachers wandering about, and he carried her all the way to Slughorn’s potions room.

Bellatrix and Severus stalked the back hallways to the potions closet to steal a pregnancy potion. “You know you didn’t have to get the potion with me, I could’ve just told you yes or no tomorrow.” She spat. “I’m not gonna sleep tonight regardless after hearing this news, we’re finding out as soon as humanly possible and I know exactly where everything in that closet is.” Severus hissed at her. She halted in place, took a deep breath and resisted the urge to nail him in the face as hard as she could. As they paced over to the closet, she let her maroon painted nails grazed the sides of the wall, something she did often. Why? She didn’t know, but somehow it calmed her to take her nails onto something in times of stress.

When they reached the closet Severus took a deep breath and bent down to pick the lock with a Bobby pin Bellatrix removed from her tightly braided top knot bun. As he got the door unlocked, a vague noise of laughter could be phantomly heard through the thin walls. Bellatrix tapped Severus’s shoulder to urge him to speed up. He yanked the door open and slipped inside, he came back out no less than thirty seconds later with a small vile of a pearlescent opal liquid with instructions written on a ruby ribbon tied around the bottle. “Got it. Let’s go back up to the-“ “Sev! What is up my man!” Bellatrix has never been afraid, but hearing the voice of Lucius Malfoy at that moment in time made her jump in place. Severus shoves the potion in his pocket and walked over to Lucius and Narcissa, who was embarrassingly trying to conceal her freshly sexed appearance, smoothing her hair and pulling her wrinkled dress down. The two had tried to sneak out of the potions office by going through the back hallway, and had run into two companions on the way. “What brings you two here?” Narcissa tried to ask as innocently as possible. “Bellatrix gulped and faked a smile. “We were trying to find some... turquoise mushrooms... to experiment with tomorrow night... aren’t they supposed to make you trip balls?” Lucius laughed hard. “Hell Yeah! Did you find them?” Severus shook his head no and shrugged.

The four teens walked back to their dorm rooms in silence. The two sisters knew the other was lying, but neither knew if it was worth trying to get the other one to tell. However, ironically, they both had the same thought as they tried to force themselves to go to sleep. “I’ll tell Bo in the morning.”


End file.
